vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
RZOEAZ
The Royal Zartanian Stock Car Racing Association, or Royale Zuso Obja Ebunneyn Agnemmo vun Zeok'Tu, is the governing body overseeing professional stock car racing in the Greater Zartanian Empire and is the only professional stock car racing organization in Vexillium. As such, the RZOEAZ has garnered extensive international attention and has become the'' de facto governing body for stock car racing across the planet. History Stock car racing in Zartania is a relatively new sport, particularly when compared to other, more established sports such as soccer (football), tennis, and jousting. While amateur racing has been an on-going phenomenon for several decades, beginning at almost the same time as the invention of the first automobile, professional racing did not begin until the year 1363. On January 12, 1363, the Royal Zartanian Stock Car Racing Association, or '''RZOEAZ', was created by Royal Charter issued by His Royal Majesty, King Bruno II. Soon thereafter, George Lesko was appointed as the first director of the RZOEAZ, based in the city of Kasrall in Corynthea. The RZOEAZ's purpose is to promote the sport of stock car racing, and to act as the primary authority for stock car racing. The RZOEAZ is the first and only professional stock car racing association in Vexillium, and because of this, it has attracted a great deal of foreign attention, spectators, and even teams. The RZOEAZ is made up of more than sixty-five (65) racing teams, including Eastern Zartanians, Western Zartanians, Westrians, Kukurians, Deucolanders, Albionish, Caledonians, Aethelnians, Bowdanians, Portocapitalians, Vingarmarkians, Somerish, Solanchatkans, Cruisanans, Utanians, Kalesthesians, Samuelonians, Lysonians, and Lombrigans. These teams compete against each other in any of the thirty-six (36) races sponsored by the RZOEAZ throughout the year, gaining points in an attempt to win the coveted Crown Cup. All races are held on Saturday evenings or Sunday afternoons (unless postponed by weather), and are preceded by one day of qualifying runs for the top forty-three (43) drivers/cars to enter the race. The stock cars that are driven by the teams are specially manufactured versions of current-model cars for sale domestically, and must meet rigid RZOEAZ power and safety standards before they are admitted to the circuit. The six cars currently being used in the RZOEAZ are the Veron Equesse, the Straymahq Firecat, the Parmiyon Grand Barrier, the Saqlain Coronya, the Savant Motors Sentinel S-Edition, and the new Kunghai. Below you will find information about the RZOEAZ, including a list of Crown Cup champions, all registered teams, all RZOEAZ sponsored races, and the current results for this season. Championships Crown Cup Champions The list below details the drivers who have won the coveted Crown Cup driver points championship. *''Note: Franz-Joseph Delolazabal was also the 1376 Rookie of the Year.'' * Provisional Champions were declared in 1370-1375 as only a single race, the Royal Zartanian 500, was run in those seasons. The race winner was declared the Provisional Champion though no trophy was awarded. Rookie of the Year The following list details the drivers who have won the RZOEAZ's Rookie of the Year title. *''Note: Franz-Joseph Delolazabal was also the 1376 Crown Cup Champion''. Scepter Cup Owner Championship The following list details the winners of the RZOEAZ's annual Owner Points Championship. Orb Cup Manufacturer Championship The following list details the winners of the RZOEAZ's annual Manufacturer Points Championship, known as the Orb Cup. Record Holders Current Teams See list of RZOEAZ Teams. Current Drivers See list of RZOEAZ Drivers. Current Schedule See RZOEAZ 314AP Schedule. See RZOEAZ 313AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 312AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 305AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 304AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 303AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 302AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 301AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 300AP Schedule. Click here for the RZOEAZ 299AP Schedule. RZOEAZ Races RZOEAZ Tracks Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:RZOEAZ Category:Zartania Category:International Sports Organization